Rappelletoi
by Danielove
Summary: À la suite d'un accident, Harry devient handicapé, et la personne la plus disposer à l'aider est ... Draco. Allez voir et dite moi ce que vous en pensez.
1. Default Chapter

****

Titre : Rappelle-toi

****

Auteur : Danielove

****

Disclamer : Tout est à J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire

****

Note : c'est ma deuxième fic la première étant une prêtresse à Poudlard. Mais dans celle-là il y a mon couple préféré : Harry/Draco.

Bonne lecture

**__**

Prologue

Un matin du mois de juillet, Harry reçut une lettre du ministère :

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

Sous l'appui du professeur Dumbledore, votre parrain Mr Sirius Black a été réabilité. Le ministère s'engage à payer les obsèques de votre parrain qui aura lieu le 30 juillet. Et les personnes les plus importantes du ministère seront présente ainsi que leur famille.

Nos sincères condoléances

Le ministère

Harry chiffonna la lettre et la balança dans la corbeille. Il était maintenant énervé, il allait se coltiner la famille Malfoy à l'enterrement de son parrain.

###################

__

À l'enterrement

-Harry, mon pauvre vieux, tu verrais la tête que tu fais (il s'attendait peut-être à ce qu'il saute de joie !), dit Ron, t'as lu le Daily Prophet ?

-J'avais pas la tête à ça, dit Harry tristement, exuse-moi, je dois parler au professeur Dumbledore.

Ron regarda son ami partir, très triste de voir son ami dans cet état. Il lui avait envoyé beaucoup de lettres auxquelles Harry n'avait pas répondu. Il se retourna pour parler avec Hermione.

Pendant l'enterrement, Harry n'avait pas réussi à contenir ses larmes, il avait pleuré à chaudes larmes soutenu par Rémus. À la fin de l'enterrement, Harry se retira, enfin il essaya car un bras le retint.

-Potter

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Malfoy, si c'est pour te moquer de moi, j'ai pas envi d'entendre tes sarcasmes, alors lache-moi.

Et il partit, et n'entendit pas Draco lui dire :

-Toutes mes condoléances.

Et voilà, c'est fini pour le prologue. Pour m'encourager, il faut appuyer sur GO. J'espère que le prologue vous à plus, faite le moi savoir, toujours en appuyant sur GO.

À la prochaine.

Danielove.


	2. I L'accident

****

Titre : Rappelle-toi

****

Auteur : Danielove

****

Discamer : comme je suppose tout le monde je déteste cette partie, alors rien n'est à moi tout est à Elle, sauf l'histoire

****

Note de l'auteur : Je rêve, ai-je bien vu oui, j'ai eu 10 review donc je suis méga contente. Alors merci à tous et à toute.

Bon place aux RARs :

**__**

Reichan-it : Merci beaucoup, je sais que c'est triste, c'était fait exprès. Siri est mort (moi non plus ça ne me plaît pas qu'il soit mort) La suite est arrivée. Grosses bises

**__**

Evy : mais non personne n'a dit encore et personne n'a dit que tes commentaires était pourris. Je suis très contente de ta review. C'est normal que tu préfères cette fic à une prêtresse à Poudlard, elle est mieux, mais je suis quand même super contente qu'elle te plaise. Je sais que c'est cour, mais j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que ce chapitre soit plus long. Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai chatouillée Nobo parce que j'avais ri. Bye bye.

**__**

Draya Felton : Je suis très contente que tu ais bien aimé, alors comme je veux savoir si tu adores, j'ai décidé de mettre la suite, comme ça tu me reviewera, comme ça je serai contente et comme ça tu seras contente. À bientôt, et en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira.

**__**

Fliflou : faut pas crier comme ça, faut être zen, lol' .Ne t'inquiète pas je vais le faire plus long le chapitre. Sinon je suis contente que tu adores. Salut.

**__**

Onarluca : Je sais que le prologue était cour mais comme tu le dis si bien c'était un prologue. Alors voilà la suite, maintenant tu peux te faire une opinion, bonne de préférence. À la prochaine.

**__**

Serpentis : Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, alors je vais continuer. Bye bye

**__**

Zick : Je suis désolée, mais je ne répondrais qu'à une de tes review, lol. Je suis happy que tu trouves ma fic super pour l'instant. J'espère que je n'ai pas trop tardé à mettre la suite. À bientôt.

**__**

Julie : Je l'ai mise la suite, régale-toi et dis m'en des nouvelle. À plus

**__**

Justine : ça me fait super plaisir que tu trouves le prologue super, alors lis vite la suite et dis- moi si elle est géniale comme tu l'avais prévu.

Et voilà, j'ai fini avec les RARs.

Bonne lecture !!!!!!!

I L'accident

La 6e année d'Harry avait commencé, non sans douleurs. La mort de Sirius avait bouleversé tout le monde, mais plus particulièrement Harry. Sirius étant son parrain, il était le dernier membre de sa famille et maintenant qu'il était mort, il se retrouvait à nouveau sans famille (les Dursleys étant plus des geôliers que de la famille). Ses amis étaient toujours là pour l'aider, cependant ils ne comprenaient pas toujours qu'Harry ait besoin de solitude. En fait seule une personne le comprenait son père était en ce moment enfermé à Azkaban par la "faute" d'Harry, mais il n'arrivait pas à le lui reprocher. Secrètement il regardait le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude dont il avait vu la douleur lors de l'enterrement de Sirius Black.

Harry avait été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de quiddich de Gryffindor qui comprenait maintenant : -Harry comme attrapeur

-Ron comme gardien

-Dean et Seameus comme batteurs

-Ginny, Neville et Colin comme poursuiveurs

Et Draco avait été nommé capitaine de la sienne.

Ce matin Draco s'était réveillé de bonne humeur, il avait fait un super rêve, mais il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il était 7h00 et Draco commençait à avoir faim, il décida donc d'aller déjeuner. Il était tôt mais le Grand Hall était quand même plein de gens. Draco était en haut de l'escalier lorsqu'un éclair blanc vint zébrer le plafond du Hall. Il y avait d'abord un grand silence (environ un quart de seconde) puis un cri de fille (il était très aigu). Draco se précipita là d'où le cri venait. Là il le vit : Harry était allongé par terre inconscient, Hermione avait les mains sur la bouche et Ron secouait Harry violemment. Draco remis du choc se mit près d'Harry et de Ron et l'arrêta.

-Arrête Weasley, c'est pas comme ça qu'il va se réveiller.

Sur ce Draco porta Harry (faut dire qu'il était pas très lourd), l'emmena à l'infirmerie, l'installa sur un lit, prévint Mrs Pomfrey et partit.

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Et oui c'est la fin du chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous à plût. Pour me le dire il faut cliquer sur GO et laisser un petit, ou un gros, message.

Grosses bises à tous et à toutes.

Danielove.


	3. II Sans mémoire

**__**

Note : merci à vous lecteur. Aujourd'hui, j'écris pour me remonter le moral. Je m'ennuie, et je suis triste.

Bon je ne vais pas vous saouler plus longtemps.

RARs :

**__**

Reichan-it : Moi aussi je pense que Ryry n'est pas lourd du tous. Mais c'est de la faute des Dursley. Tu me préviens quand tu vas les voir, que je t'accompagne, on ne sera pas de trop devant Vernon, il doit être 3 fois plus gros que moi. Tu vois, ça fait 2 fois qu'on te remercie en première. Bisous

**__**

Lyly : Je suis contente que ça te plaise. La suite est là. Bisous.

**__**

Fliflou : Oui j'appelle ça plus long, le prologue faisait 2 pages, le premier chap. 3 pages et celui-là 5. Donc oui. Gros bisous

**__**

Thealie : Je sais qu'ils sont courts, mais plus ça va, plus ils sont grands. Je sais que c'est méchant, mais c'est pour me venger des personnes qui le font, moi non plus j'aime pas lire une histoire où le dernier chap. à une fin horrible. Bisous

**__**

Lolo : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Merci pour ton conseil, ce chap. est plus long que les autres. Merci pour tes encouragements. La suite est arrivée.

**__**

Darky : Je ne te dirais pas ce qui s'est passé. Tu le liras, comme tout le monde. Non, le chap. n'était pas plus court que le précédent. Tu es sûr que tu as mis tes lunettes pour le lire et que tu n'as pas sauté de passages (regard suspicieux, très suspicieux). Vu que je ne peux pas te parler autre par qu'ici, dis tu me les passes quand les autres DVDs de Sayuki ?????? Bisous

**__**

Shiroi : Hello Shiroi. Merci, Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, même si tu le sais déjà. Gros bisous.

Bonne lecture

Danielove

II Sans mémoire

Draco se leva et alla prendre sa douche. Il avait très mal au crane, et décida d'aller à l'infirmerie après manger. Il alla donc manger et alla à l'ifirmerie. À l'infirmerie, il vit Harry. Il était assis sur un lit et regardait un point sur le mur que seul lui pouvait voir. Pour être égal à lui-même; Draco du sortir une de ses phrases dont il a le secret :

-Alors Potter, dit-il, tu reste à l'infirmerie pour te faire pomponner ?

-

-Potter ?

-

Draco s'approcha d'Harry et lui passa la main devant les yeux. Enfin Harry sembla émerger.

-Oh exusez-moi, vous me parliez ?

-Pourquoi ma t-il vouvoyé ? se demanda Draco

-Monsieur Malfoy, cessez d'embêter Mr. Potter, dit Mrs Pomfrey, et suivez-moi dans mon bureau.

Draco la suivi en se demandant ce qu'elle lui voulait.

-Asseyer-vous. Pourquoi ètes-vous venu ?

-J'ai mal au crane.

L'infirmière disparue quelques secondes puis revint avec un gobelet plein.

-Buvez ça. Maintenant, Le directeur et moi avons discuté de Mr Potter, et avons décidé que le meilleur moyen soit que vous l'aidiez.

-Attendez, l'aider pourquoi ?

-Mr Malfoy, je vous aurais cru plus intelligent. N'avez-vous pas vu quelque chose de différent chez Mr Potter ?

-Attendez.

Draco sortit du bureau de Mrs Pomfrey, et se dirigea vers Harry.

-Potter, comment je m'appelle ?

-Je ne sais pas, pourquoi, suis-je sensé le savoir ?

Là Draco tomba de haut. Il retourna dans le bureau de Mrs Pomfrey.

-Que dois-je faire pour l'aider ?

-Lui raconter sa vie, l'aider à recouvrer la mémoire.

-Mais pourquoi vous ne le demandez pas à ses amis ?

-Ils sortent ensemble, je crois qu'ils ont autre chose à faire.

-Comment ça ?

-Ils ne sont pas venu le voir une seule fois depuis qu'il est ici.

-Et ils se disent ses amis. Très bien, j'accepte de l'aider.

-Merci. Alors, vous commencerez demain. Vous irez en cours, mais serez dispensé de devoir. Après vos cours, vous viendrez ici, de même pour les jours où vous n'avez pas cours. Cela vous va ?

-Très bien, je commence quand ?

-Ce soir.

-Très bien alors à ce soir.

Draco sortit de l'infirmerie pour aller en cours, content. Il allait voir Harry, lui parler, avoir des conversations civilisées avec lui. Et voilà, maintenant il était en retard. Il se mit à courir. Heureusement qu'il avait cours de potion.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

(Ce serait drôle si j'arrêtais là, mais non. Je continue.)

Après les cours.

Quand Draco arriva à l'infirmerie, Harry dormait. Draco décida de ne pas réveiller Harry, il prit une chaise et s'assit à son chevet. UN heure après Harry se réveilla (il concurrence la Belle au bois Dormant).

-Salut.

-Je me souviens de toi, tu es venu ce matin.

-Ouai. Alors comme ça tu ne te rappelles de rien ?

-Non.

-Te rappelles-tu de certaines choses ?

-Ouai.

-De quoi ?

-Je m'appelle Harry Potter, je suis un sorcier et on est à Poudlard.

-C'est déjà ça.

-Désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce n'est pas de ta faute. D'ailleurs, il va falloir que je mène mon enquête. Alors, moi je m'appelle Draco Malfoy.

-Ça me dit quelque chose.

-Bien. Bon autant aller droit au but, on ne sait jamais vraiment apprécier. Mais j'aimerais que ça change.

-Alors ça changera.

-C'est vrai tu es d'accore ?

-Oui. Je suis amnésique et je le sais. Alors je vais considérer mon amnésie comme un nouveau départ.

-D'accore. Mais tu veux que je t'aide à te souvenir quand même ?

-Oui.

-Très bien. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es fatigué et moi aussi. Demain ce sera dimanche donc je pourrais passer la journée avec toi, à évoquer les souvenirs.

Voilà, c'est fini. Cette fois-ci je suis sûr que c'est plus long. Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Pour me le dire il suffit d'appuyer sur GO.


	4. III Réaprendre sa vie

Note : Je suis désolée du retard, je sais que ça fait très longtemps que je n'ais pas updaté. Je remercie Kedavra666 qui a accepté d'être ma béta.

Bonne lecture

III Réaprendre sa vie.

Le lendemain matin, Draco se réveilla de très bonne humeur. Il avait pu avoir une conversation normale avec Harry, et il allait pouvoir passer la journée avec lui. Il alla prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Il fut à peine assi que Blaise commença à lui parler :

« Tu as vu ? »

« De quoi ? « répondit Draco

« Potter n'est pas à la table des Gryffondor »

« Il doit être encore à l'infirmerie. »

« Sûrement, mais ça n'a pas l'air de déranger Granger et Weasley. »

En effet Ron et Hermione étaient en train de s'embrasser, à cette vue, Draco serra les poings sous la table. Un peu plus tard, il croisa le regard de Dumbledore. En voyant son regard pétillant de malice, il se demanda ce qu'avait encore bien pu inventer le directeur.

Dès qu'il eut fini de manger, il alla à l'infirmerie.Harrry était assis dans son lit en train de ragarder le même point imaginaire que la veille. Mais quand il entendit la porte de l'infirmerie, il tourna la tête et vit que c'était Draco, il lui fit alors un magnifique sourir qui ne laissa pas Draco indiférent.

« Bonjour ! »

« Salut Potter. »

« Pourquoi tu m'appelles Potter, pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas Harry ? »

« Tu préfères que je t'appelles Harry ? »

« Oui. »

« Très bien, alors on recommence. Salut Harry, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? »

« Ca va. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelqu'un. Comme ma famille. »

« Puisqu'il faut que je t'aide à te souvenir, autant commencer par la famille. »

« Super ! »

« Je te préviens, c'est pas joyeux joyeux. »

Draco raconta à Harry, la mort de ses parents et de son parrain, il lui dit chez qui il vécu avant de venir à Poudlard, et chez qui il allait pendant les vavances d'été. Un fois qu'il lui eut raconté tous ça, il vit qu'Harry pleurait, alors il le prit dans ses bras, il le berça en lui murmurant des mots gentils et réconfortants. Puis il lui raconta ce qui c'était passé le soir de la mort de ses parents. Au moment où il parla de la cicatrice d'Harry, il la retraça avec son index.

« Mais ce qui te manque, c'est peut-être tes amis. Tu avais deux amis qui te suivaient partout, mais depuis ton accident, ils ne sont pas venu te voir, surement trop occupés à s'embrasser. »

« C'est sur que ça doit prendre beaucoup de temps. »

Et comme dit le proverbe : « Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue », Ron et Hermione arrivèrent bras dessus, bras dessous.

« Harry, je te présente Ron et Hermione » chuchota Draco.

« Peut-on savoir ce que tu fais là Malfoy ? »

« Ca ne se voit pas, je parle avec Harry. »

« Qui t'a permi de l'appeler Harry ? Et il n'a pas besoin de toi. »

« Ecoute-moi bien Ron »dit Harry en jetant un petit coup d'œil à Draco qui acquiesça, « Premièrement c'est moi qui lui ait dit de m'appeler Harry et deuxièmement, quand j'ai eu besoin d'aide, il était là, et vous ne pouvez pas en dire autant. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'a dis cet imbécile de Malfoy, il t'a fait un lavage de cerveau ? »

« Ron, voyons calme-toi. »

« Mais enfin 'Mione, comment veux-tu que je me calme, tu as entendu comme moi ce qu'a dit Harry. »

« Oui, je l'ait entendu comme toi. Et si c'est son choix, en tant qu'amis, on se doit de le respecter. »

« Très bien, dans ce cas, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. »

Un fois la porte de l'infirmerie fermée, Ron se jura de ne plus parler à Harry, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui fasse des excuses, et Hermione se jura de faire des recherches et de trouver ce qui était arrivé à Harry.

« Ron, il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque, je te rejoins plus tard dans la salle commune. »

« Très bien, à tout-à-l'heure Hermione »

_En même temps, à l'infirmerie._

« Voici un avant gout de la façon dont tu réagissais avant. »

« Je réagissait vraiment comme ça ? »

« Oui, tu me détestais, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me parles maintenant. »

« Peut-être qu'avant j'avais peur, et plus maintenant. »

« Peur ? Mais de quoi ? »

« Secret. »

Ils ne purent pas parler plus, car Dumbledore venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie.

« Bonjour les garçons. »

« Bonjour professeur. » dirent Harry et Draco en même temps.

« Je viens pour vous annoncer quelque chose. »

Draco fronça le front, car les yeux du directeur brillaient trop selon lui, et il avait raison de s'inquiéter .

« Les enfants, comme Harry, tu ne vas pas rester à l'infirmerie toute ta vie, et qu'il a besoin de toi Draco, j'ai fait préparé une chambre pour vous, où vous ne serez pas dérangés. » dit-il avec un très grand sourir.

« Pardon ? » dirent en chœur Harry et Draco.

En même temps, à la biubliothèque, Hermione était plongée dans un livre s'intitulant : « Quels sont les sorts à l'origine d'éclairs ? » de Stanislas Popof quand tout d'un coup elle possa un cri de surprise, elle venait de comprendre d'où venait le grand éclair blanc.

Voilà, ce chapitre est fini. Je sais qu'il n'est pas long.

RARs :

Reichan-it : Je veux bien te le préter mon Dray, mais il faudra que tu me le rendes.Je trouve que tu parles très bien français qui est une langue très difficile à apprendre. Je peux te essayer de traduire ta fic ? Je suis pas ûr d'y arriver puisque je n'ai que 2 ans d'italien, mais j'aimerais bien essayer. Ce n'est pas grave si tu lis mais chapitre en retard, je suis déjà très contente que tu les lise. Bisoux

Lyly : J'espère que la suite va te plaire, merci pour ta review. Bisoux

Darky Obscure : Je ne te permet pas de me traiter de patate, c'est pas gentil, moi qui suis si gentille. En effet je suis accro à Saiyuki, je suis entrain de les acheter en manga. Bisoux

Hermignonne-1133 : La suite est là, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisoux

Bisoux

Danielove


	5. Note importante

Kikou,

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais une note.

Je vais arréter mes fic pendant une durée indéterminée à cause de problèmes personnel, rien de grave, mais suffisament pour que je n'ais plus d'inspiration et plus le moral du tout.

Ne m'en voulez pas trop, je reviendrais dès que je pourais.

Bisoux

D.


End file.
